Sera Myu!
by Chizuruh
Summary: La historia de como Venus, Neptune y Princess Serenity, se encargaron de darle vida a los musicales.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a la gran y genialosa Naoto Takeuchi**_

Enjoy it~

A las diez en punto dio comienzo la reunión, todas las sailor senshis estaban a la espera de esa "novedad" tan importante.

Al principio algunas estaban un tanto nerviosas, hacia ya algún tiempo que Tokio de Cristal se había terminado de construir y de momento todas vivían en paz, por lo que las reuniones como aquellas no eran muy normales.

Sin embargo se relajaron al ver el rostro sonriente de la princesa al entrar al recinto (algunas quizás se relajaron muy rápidamente). En la cabecera de la larga mesa rectangular estaba sentada la princesa, como lo era habitual, y a su lado se encontraba... ¿Venus?... quien compartía una sonrisa igual de encantadora que la princesa, viéndolo mejor era extraño que hasta Neptune sonriera tanto e incluso que hubiese ocupado (sin consultar) el puesto de Uranus a la izquierda de la princesa en la mesa.

-Princesa ¿a que se debe el que estemos reunidas? - pregunto sin mas Uranus y las demás asintieron.

-Bueno... - comenzó ella entonces, - Tokio de Cristal se a alzado y no tenemos amenazas de nuevos enemigos, asi que pensé que seria bueno que le transmitamos a las nuevas generaciones como fue que alcanzamos esta paz.

-Me parece perfecto- corto Venus- ¡asi que ideamos un plan para transmitirle la historia a todo el pueblo!- dijo sonriendo y con los ojos brillandole de la emoción.

-¿Y se puede saber que tenemos que ver nosotras con eso?- pregunto Mars, empezando a temer la respuesta por la reacción que había tenido Venus.

-Nosotras... ¡vamos a hacer una obra!- termino Venus triunfante

-¡Una obra!, ¿como?- pregunto una (ahora) pálida Mercury

-Sip!- retomo la princesa- ¡vamos a transmitir la historia con una obra teatral!

-¡como lo hacían en la antigua Grecia!- explico Venus

-No van en serio... - acoto Plut por lo bajo

-¡Si!... ¡y va a tener canciones!

-¿CANCIONES?- pregunto Uranus que empezaba a sentirse mareada

-¡Si!, así como los juglares que con canciones contaban historias!- dijo alegre Venus

-¡Y también algo de baile!- agrego la princesa-

-¿Y que tiene que ver el baile?

-¡Para que por medio de coreografías mostremos las peleas!... solo que de una forma mas delicada... ¡confía en nosotras Mars!- termino Venus haciendo un puchero con su rostro.

-Princesa... creo que hay mejores formas de comunicar la historia- dijo en un tono tajante Uranus

-¡SI si!... se pueden escribir libros... o incluso cada una podría escribir uno desde su punto de vista- sugirió Mercury

-¡Pero no todos los leerían o podrían acceder a ellos!, es mas accesible (y entretenido) para la gente hacerlo de esta forma- explico Venus, siempre había querido ser idol y estar sobre un escenario, y nadie le quitaría la posibilidad de hacerlo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con esto, ademas nosotras mismas participaríamos en nuestros papeles, así la gente vería en vivo y directo como fue todo- hablo la princesa

-Neptune esta muy callada...- dijo Saturn en un tono casi inaudible desde el final de la mesa y automáticamente Uranus se volvió a mirarla, la princesa de Neptuno con su rostro mirando hacia abajo y tapado por sus bucles, esbozaba apenas una sonrisa.

-Neptune... - dijo Uranus.

-Yo también creo que es una buena idea-dijo finalmente alzando su mirada a las demás,- la princesa me pidió que realice la composición de la música y letra, ¡y les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir cuando vean todo eso!

-O sea que estas con las conspiradoras... - dijo Plut

-Jajaja... realmente no me parece una mala forma de transmitir la historia, ademas es bueno que este contada directamente por las protagonistas... ¡y creo que va a ser una experiencia muy linda y divertida!- ya no pudo ocultar su risa, hace dos semanas le había llegado la propuesta por parte de su princesa y Venus, y no pudo rechazarla, amaba la música y siempre había querido componer una obra de teatro, también creía que realmente todas las sailor lo iban a disfrutar, ya que era algo "distinto" para las tantas peleas y cosas amargas que habían pasado, y por ultimo, amaba ver a Uranus avergonzada, lo que no pasaba muy a menudo, y que inevitablemente iba a ocurrir si se realizaba la obra.

-No voy a actuar- dijo Mars

-No voy a cantar- dijo Mercury

-No voy a bailar- dijo Jupiter, que hasta entonces se había mantenido callada, mientras procesaba toda la información

-No voy a hacer ninguna de esas cosas- dijo simplemente Uranus

-Sabia que iban a decir eso- dijo Neptune

-Les piden que hagan cosas que nunca harían- trato de mediar Plut- yo creo que seria lindo, realmente no me imagino haciendo cosas así en el escenario, pero por eso mismo creo que esta nueva experiencia podría ser divertida.

-¡Si si, eso mismo!. dijo Venus

-Vamos chicas... siempre es divertido probar cosas nuevas, ademas hasta el príncipe participaría, y mas adelante podríamos pedirle a los Three Lights que se sumaran- hablo suavemente la princesa.

-Lo que faltaba, ¡tener que volver a ver a esos!- dijo mas molesta Uranus

-Solo piénsenlo de esta forma, el pueblo las admira por la labor que realizaron- continuo, esquivando el comentario, la princesa- y muchos quieren conocerlas, ademas... es cuestión de tiempo para que cada una retome sus actividades, y me gustaría que podamos hacer esto ultimo todas juntas...

Aquellas palabras las dejaron pensativas, Tokio de Cristal era un hecho, y pronto cada una iba a tener que regresar a su planeta para ver en que estado se encontraba, y quizás no se vieran por mucho tiempo. Después de todas las cosas que habían vivido, ya estaban acostumbradas a estar juntas, incluso las Outer.

-Vamos... les prometo que si esto hace sufrir a alguna de ustedes lo vamos a dejar, la idea no solo es transmitir al pueblo la historia, si no también divertirnos con algo nuevo y pasarla bien todas juntas por una ves, ya que hasta ahora siempre que nos juntamos fue para combatir- las palabras de la princesa eran reales y sinceras, por lo que llegaron al corazón de las senshis.

-Esta bien... pero si me piden cantar cosas que no puedo, no lo voy a hacer- dijo tímidamente Mercury.

-Venus... vas a tener que esforzarte mucho para que yo pueda bailar con gracia- dijo Jupiter sonrojada.

-Lo mio no es el escenario, pero voy a esforzarme por actuar lo mejor posible- dijo Mars

-Lo mismo digo yo, cuando vivíamos juntas, muchas veces vi a mama Michiru sobre el escenario, creo que seria lindo probarlo también- hablo Saturn

-Opino igual- dijo Plut, y fue entonces cuando todas miraron en simultaneo a Uranus, ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, había meditado las palabras de su princesa, y creía que tenia razón, sin embargo el pudor era mas fuerte que ella, siendo Haruka, le habían gustado las ovaciones de la audiencia cuando ganaba alguna carrera, pero actuar.. cantar... ¿bailar?.. eso era otro tema.

-¿Uranus?- pregunto la princesa, y la senshi del viento permaneció en silencio.

-¡Vamos!, no será para tanto, la gente va a poder ver en persona a la fuerte Sailor Uranus- dijo Venus, lo que provoco automáticamente un sonrojo en el rostro de la rubia, aun así siguió en silencio y con sus ojos cerrados. Todas miraron entonces a Neptune, quien sonrió y susurro unas palabras en el odio de Uranus.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto esta abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Neptune aun con desconfianza.

-Si, había anticipado como te pondrías, así que cubrí todos los puntos

-Pero...

-No te preocupes, no vas a estar sola...

-Esta bien- acepto tan roja como sus mejillas se lo permitían.

Entonces todas festejaron y aplaudieron (aunque algunas mas que otras), Venus saco los libretos y los fue repartiendo entre las participantes, después Neptune se paro e hizo lo mismo con el cancionero.

-¿Sera Myu?- pregunto Mercury al ver el titulo impreso en el libreto.

-¡Si!, ¿a que no es lindo?, se le ocurrió a nuestra princesa.

-Es muy lindo realmente- dijo sonriendo Jupiter.

-Ahora cada una va a leer su parte y practicarla, las Outer van a estar fuera de las primeras dos presentaciones ya que estas hablan de Metalia y los Black Moon, recién van a aparecer en el que se llama "Arco Infinity"- explico Venus, -desde mañana empiezan los ensayos para las demás- termino alegremente.

Los días fueron pasando con los ensayos y lentamente las que menos convencidas estaban le fueron tomando gusto a la situación. Los ensayos eran supervisados por Neptune y Venus, Jupiter, Saturn y Plut terminaron encargandoce de hacer los vestuarios necesarios, y Uranus y Mars se ocuparon de las escenografías con la dirección de Mercury.

Finalmente fue el gran estreno, las Outer saludaron a las Inner antes de que la obra de comienzo y se ubicaron en primera fila. La presentación fue todo un éxito y la gente se encontraba encantada, hecho que se repitió a lo largo de todas las presentaciones, para felicidad de Venus, Neptune y alegría de la Princesa Serenity.


	2. Extra -Sailor Uranus-

La primera presentación con las Outer había terminado, y fue entonces cuando Uranus volvió a respirar.

-¡No fue para tanto!- dijo Neptune abrazándola- ¡estuviste muy bien!, al publico le encanto el tema que hicimos nosotras dos, y te aplaudieron mucho!

-Lo se... pero así y todo...

-¡Me sorprendió la actuación de Uranus!- dijo Venus bajando del escenario.

-¡A mi también!, se movía muy bien- hablo una sorprendida Mars.

-¡Uranus!, fuiste expendida, ¡me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado hacer esto!- dijo la princesa con lagrimas en los ojos (ya que siempre lloraba por la alegría cuando se bajaba el telón)

-Es que... hay algo que no saben de Uranus... - comento divertida Neptune

-¿Algo que no sabemos?- pregunto Mercury

-¡Neptune!, ¡prometiste no decirle a nadie!- Uranus estaba nuevamente sonrojada y le dirigía a su pareja una mirada torcida.

-Vamos Uranus... eso es el pasado... ¿que sentido tiene ocultarlo ahora?

-¿Que es? ¿que es?- pregunto curiosa Venus.

-Esta bien, cuentales...

-Resulta que a Haruka sus padres la mandaron a estudiar baile clásico y artes escénicas desde chica

-¿De verdad?- con todo el tiempo que habían vivido juntas, Plut recién se enteraba de eso.

-¡Si!, ¡llegue a ver una foto de Haruka en aquel tiempo!, ¡era una niña encantadora!, una rubiecita de ojos claros con mallas y zapatos de ceda

-¡Que ternura!- dijo Venus

-Eso fue desde los seis a los nueve años, después se dieron cuenta de que no me gustaba y me mandaron a estudiar otra cosa.

-¿Que otra cosa?- pregunto Jupiter, y entonces Uranus se dio cuenta de que había hablado de mas.

-De los nueve a los doce...

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto Mercury curiosa

-Modelaje...

-¿Modelaje?, ¡que lindo!- dijo Saturn sorprendiéndolas a todas.

-¡Es verdad!, Uranus es muy alta y delgada, ¡seria una modelo genial!- observo Venus.

-Si, pero cuando cumplí doce les dije que no me gustaba, y para mi suerte no insistieron, el mas molesto fue mi representante... ¡por eso no quería bailar, sale a la luz todo lo que Haruka aprendió en el pasado!

-Igual... seguís siendo muy linda... - acoto Neptune, solo para ver una ves mas aquel rostro que tanto amaba sonrojado.

 **Buenas... otro mini-fic (con yapa xD)... no se si vieron los musicales de Sailor Moon.. pero son geniales! ... se los super recomiendo!**

 **Y la yapa vino por que si hay a alguien que no me imagino haciendo un musical... es a Uranus! xDD**  
 **Espero que le haya entretenido al menos el fic :)**

 _Love you~_


End file.
